lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings
The Lord of the Rings is an epic fantasy story written by J. R. R. Tolkien. The work's title refers to Sauron, its primary villain. Originally, the story was released in three volumes, named The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers and The Return of the King. Connections to The Hobbit The story is a sequel to The Hobbit, although the text is written more for adults. Both The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings are set in the fictional world of Middle-earth, during its Third Age. Much of the narrative of The Lord of the Rings follows a character called Frodo Baggins, who is the relative of Bilbo Baggins, the main character in The Hobbit. buy vioxx online discount vioxx generic vioxx order vioxx vioxx side effects vioxx buy soma online discount soma generic soma order soma soma side effects soma Publication history The three parts were first published by Allen & Unwin in 1954–1955 several months apart. They were later reissued many times by multiple publishers, as one, three, six or seven volumes. Two current printings are ISBN 0-618-34399-7 (one-volume) and ISBN 0-618-34624-4 (three volume set). In the early 1960s, Donald A. Wollheim, science fiction editor of the paperback publisher Ace Books, realized that The Lord of the Rings was not protected in the United States under American copyright law because the US hardcover edition had been bound from pages printed in the UK for the British edition. Ace Books proceeded to publish an edition, unauthorized by Tolkien and without royalties to him. Tolkien made these facts plain to US fans who wrote to him. Grass-roots pressure became so great that Ace books withdrew their edition and made a nominal payment to Tolkien, well below what he might have been due in an appropriate publication. However, this poor beginning was overshadowed when an authorized edition followed from Ballantine Books to tremendous commercial success. By the mid-1960s the books, due to their wide exposure on the American public stage, had become a true cultural phenomenon. The Second Edition of The Lord of the Rings dates from this time — Tolkien undertook various textual revisions to produce a version of the book that would have a valid U.S. copyright. The books have been translated, with various degrees of success, into dozens of other languages. Tolkien, an expert in philology, examined many of these translations, and had comments on each that illuminate both the translation process and his work. The fact that The Lord of the Rings is purportedly a translation of The Red Book of Westmarch, a book which Bilbo Baggins writes in the Westron language, gives translators an unusual degree of freedom in many aspects, and allows some 'improvement', such as the German Elb, which does not carry the connotations of mischief that the English "elf" does. In contrast to the usual modern practice, names intended to have a particular meaning in the English version are translated to provide a similar meaning in the target language: in German, for example, the name "Baggins" becomes "Beutlin", containing the word Beutel meaning "bag". The enormous popular success of Tolkien's epic saga greatly expanded the demand for fantasy fiction. Largely thanks to The Lord of the Rings, the genre flowered throughout the 1960s. Many other books in a broadly similar vein were published (including the Earthsea books of Ursula K. Le Guin, the Thomas Covenant novels of Stephen R. Donaldson), and in the case of the Gormenghast books by Mervyn Peake, and The Worm Ouroboros by E. R. Eddison, rediscovered. It also strongly influenced the role playing game industry that achieved popularity in the 1970s with Dungeons & Dragons, which featured many creatures that could be found in Tolkien's books. As in all artistic fields, a great many lesser derivatives of the more prominent works appeared. The term "Tolkienesque" is used in the genre to refer to the oft-used and abused storyline of The Lord of the Rings: a group of adventurers embarking on a quest to save a magical fantasy world from the armies of an evil "dark lord", and is a testament to how much the popularity of these books has increased, since many critics initially decried Lord of the Rings as being "Wagner for children" (a reference to the Ring Cycle) — a specially interesting commentary in light of a possible interpretation of The Lord of The Rings as a Christian response to Wagner, for example following ATimes' pseudo-Oswald Spengler. buy wellbutrin online discount wellbutrin generic wellbutrin order wellbutrin wellbutrin side effects wellbutrin buy wellbutrin online discount wellbutrin generic wellbutrin order wellbutrin wellbutrin side effects wellbutrin Pop culture references to The Lord of the Rings See main article. See also * Antimodernism - The Lord of the Rings could be considered an antimodernist work in that it expresses affection for a simple, non-mechanistic life. In this view, the bucolic Shire is the embodiment of the good life, while the industrialized Isengard is foul and corrupt. ** The Atom - Some have observed that the above characterization can be given more detail if the One Ring is taken to be a metaphor for atomic energy or the atomic bomb. This allegory was neither intended nor endorsed by Tolkien, and the claim also fails to be credible because atomic weapons were first deployed late in the book's writing. * The Cursed Ring - Links The Lord of the Rings to Plato's 'The Ring of Gyges' and Wagner's Der Ring des Nibelungen. * DVD TV Games, reference to The Lord of the Rings DVD TV game developed by Hasbro and released in 2005. * The Tolkien Relation, by William Ready ISBN 0-446-30110-8 - An inquiry by the author examining the sources and symbolism of the work. * J.R.R. Tolkien: A Biography, by Humphrey Carpenter, ISBN 0-618-05702-1. * Hex Combat, a Lord of the Rings themed collectable miniatures game * Bestiary of Middle-earth * Works inspired by J. R. R. Tolkien buy lisinopril online discount lisinopril generic lisinopril lisinopril side effects lisinopril order lisinopril buy wellbutrin online discount wellbutrin generic wellbutrin order wellbutrin wellbutrin side effects wellbutrin Characters Good *Aragorn *Gimli *Legolas *Gandalf *Boromir *Frodo Baggins *Sam Gamgee *Peregrin Took *Merry Brandybuck *Bilbo Baggins *Elrond *Glorfindal *Arwen *Elladan *Elrohir *Thanduil *Haldir *Celeborn *Galadrial *Balin *Gloin *King Dain *Faramir *Denethor *Beregond *Theoden *Éomer *Theodred anxiety side effects anxiety buy anxiety online discount anxiety generic anxiety order anxiety Creatures *Fell beast buy viagra online discount viagra generic viagra order viagra viagra side effects viagra External links *Wikipedia's main article *Wikipedia's LOTR Portal category:browse buy vioxx online discount vioxx generic vioxx order vioxx vioxx side effects vioxx